The Wedding
by penquino35o
Summary: After many months of waiting, Katniss and Peeta finally have the wedding everyone in Panem has been waiting for. Fluffy


**This is what I imagine Katniss and Peeta's wedding would be like. I do not own the Hunger Games! Hope you like it! :)**

I woke with a start; there was someone in my kitchen, taking dishes out of the cupboard. If only I had brought my bow and arrows into my bedroom with me the night before! But I had left them down in the doorway after I had come in from my walk in the woods. My woods, where I have always found peace whenever I need it, no matter what. I crept downstairs, a fire poker clutched in my hand for defense. And to my surprise, Haymitch, my mentor and drunken friend, stands in my kitchen making breakfast.

"Put that down sweetheart before you hurt yourself, you gotta look pretty for your wedding, and I don't feel like cleaning up after you." He said, trying to suppress a laugh.

I just stared. Of course, only Haymitch would sneak into my house randomly in the morning, start banging around in my kitchen like no one cares, then act like I'm the one with the problem. And today, my wedding day, the very day the people of Panem have been waiting for for many months. Plutarch Heavensbee, the new president of Panem, wanted it to be a special occasion; but of course, Peeta and I made him negotiate. We wanted a simple, traditional District 12 wedding, which was a small ceremony with friends and relatives, a meal, and then the couple would build a fire, toast some bread, and share it. This is how it had always been done. But we are the sign of the rebellion that had taken place just a little over a year ago. It seemed like just yesterday Peeta and I were called to be tributes at the Reaping. That's how this had all started.

So, the deal was, we would mix the two. There would be a traditional, but more reserved, Capitol wedding ceremony, then we would toast the bread, then a great feast would be held. This was as small and personal as we could make it. But, at least it was something.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I jumped. Who would be coming here at 9 o'clock in the morning? And why? "Ah right on time!" Haymitch says, striding over to the door. "You invited people to MY house?" I said, dumbfounded. "Don't get your panties in a twist sweetheart, it's a surprise, and I can do whatever I want anyways." He said, smirking at me. When he opened the door, to my complete surprise, my Hunger Games prep team stood in the doorway. When they saw me, the all ran in, a wild frenzy of color. They hugged me and planted big, wet kisses on my cheeks, saying how wonderful it was to see me again, alive and well. They also expressed their excitement about how they get to help me prep for my big day. I smiled at them, my prep team, my bubbly, colorful prep team. It was good to see them again. And when they moved away, I realized that another person was standing there. I smiled. My mother. I ran to her, and she pulled me into a warm hug. I had not seen her since I had returned home after my assassination of the rebel president, President Coin. That signified the ending of the rebellion.

As we parted, I noticed a dress bag was draped over her arms. "Is that it?" I asked, I hadn't been able to pick my wedding dress, nor had I seen it yet. Plutarch had said he wanted it to be perfect, so he, my mother, and Haymitch had decided on it. "It is." She said, smiling. She pulled the bag away reveling, my mockingjay dress. I gasped. It was the very last dress that Cinna, my stylist, who had been murdered by the Capitol, had made for me. It was a regular white gown coated in pearls, but he had an unnatural sort of flames engulf me, making the dress that which resembled a mockingjay. It was because of this dress, that Cinna had been killed. I stared at it, running my hand over the soft fabric. It was so beautiful, my last reminder of Cinna. I would wear it with pride. As my prep team, plucked, scrubbed, and cleaned all the defects and hair from my body, they spoke in excited voices, talking about how amazing this wedding was going to be, and how everyone in the Capitol was talking about it. When my hair, nails, and make-up were done, they stepped back, admiring their work. Then, my mother walked in with the dress.

I slipped the soft fabric over my head, and everyone in the room gasped. I turned to the mirror, and in front of me, I saw the beautiful mockingjay. It was breathtaking. I turned around, holding back tears. Then, Octavia said with her hands clasped together, "oh if Cinna could only see you now!" That did it. It was like a pipe burst, and tears started streaming down my face, and I ignored all the shouts from my prep team, about not crying because everything was ok, or how it was making my make-up run. I didn't care, if there was one person I wanted here, it was Cinna.

My prep team and mother had finally gotten me calmed down and my make-up repaired. We all headed downstairs to find Haymitch and Plutarch waiting for us. They would be escorting us down to the ceremony in the town square. Plutarch said that it looked just right, Haymitch just nodded in approval. A car was waiting outside to take us to the square. "Where's Peeta?" I asked. I had thought he would be riding down with us. "He's already at the square. We wanted you both to see each other the moment the wedding starts." My mother says kindly. Oh if only Prim was here! She would've thought this was so sweet and romantic. Just thinking of her made my stomach churn, at least, more than it already was. If she were here, she'd be my flower girl; she would look so beautiful in a flowing gown and a crown of roses on her small head. Just thinking of this image made me think of little Rue, who I had covered in flowers when she had died. They would be the best of friends if they had ever met, I just know it.

We slowed as we approached the town square, the Justice Building of to the side. I was ushered into the building, and my prep team, mother, and escorts shuffled off to change, leaving me alone to sit and think. Then, shortly after they had left, someone knocked softly on my door. "Come in…" I said softly. And in walks Madge, my best friend, wearing a flowing white dress, one much like the one she wore the day of the Reaping, which felt like so long ago. She was my maid of honor. Peeta and I had only wanted a small procession, and if Prim was here, that would take care of the girls. Peeta really didn't have anyone else, so he had chosen Haymitch as his best man, considering he had helped us through so much. I thought it was a good choice. My mother would walk me up to the altar, because my father had long since been dead. And Plutarch would be performing the ceremony. I smiled as she walked in. She looked so beautiful. "You look amazing." I said, smiling. "Me? No you look so amazing Katniss, I'm just the backdrop." We laughed. "But really, you do look stunning." She said. "Thanks Madge, that means a lot." Another knock, this time, it was my mother. "Katniss, it's time." She said gently

We stood in an archway covered in white flowers, at the very end of a short line of people. First, walked in Madge, holding a small bouquet of pink roses. Next, a small girl with red hair, holding a pillow containing two small gold rings, a gift from Plutarch. Only when she turned and stood at her spot by the altar did I see that she was the redheaded Avox girl who had served me for both Hunger Games. I smiled, and was glad to see her looking happy. Then, it was my turn. I looped my arm through my mother's and we started to slowly walk through the aisle. That's when I saw him. Peeta, my Peeta. He looked so handsome standing there, in a fresh gray button down and black pants. He also had a small pink rose in his button hole, which matched to bouquets Madge and I carried. When he saw me approaching, through my thin white veil I could see his eyes light up. It was beautiful. My mother then lifted my veil and kissed me on the cheek, and went to her seat in the front row. As Peeta and I stood there, Plutarch smiled, cleared his throat, and began. We each said our vows, knelt down by the altar, built a small fire, toasted a fresh piece of bread that I am sure Peeta had made himself, and each ate half. Next, we each put one of the small gold rings on each other's finger. "And now," Plutarch said, "I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And slowly, almost dreamlike, Peeta pulled me into his arms, and kissed me. Unlike the ones during the Games or interviews, even the ones that I knew he would always be there, this one special kiss felt like something even more. All around us, I heard the applause of the small but loving crowd, and felt soft flower petals falling all around me. This moment was so perfect, and I never wanted it to end.

Peeta and I were then whisked off back to the Justice Building to prepare for the upcoming feast. Plutarch approached us as we sat together in a small room, holding each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes. "Congratulations you two and I'm sure that the audience loved you." At first I thought he was talking about the small crowd at the ceremony, but then Peeta said in reply, "Well you know that's us, always pleasing the people of Panem." They laughed. I had completely forgotten that the entire wedding had being recorded live for everyone in the country to see! But I didn't care; everyone had been waiting for this day since Peeta had announced his love for me on television. But right now, I don't care, all I know is that I am sitting here, with my new husband, who I love more than anything, and always will.

When we walked into the great ballroom of the Justice Building, we were met by the applause of many friends and relatives. We sat a long table in the center of the room, and there were long tables lining the room completely overflowing with food, from all the districts and Capitol alike. I had no idea how I would eat it all. When we went up and filled our plates, Peeta put his hand over my eyes, and told me to open my mouth. He then fed me a bite of food off my plate and I had to try and guess what it was. So we each took turns making the other guess what thing off their plate they were eating, until our plates were empty and our bellies were full.

The tables were then cleared away and the ballroom came alive with music and dancing couples. Again going off tradition, Plutarch insisted that Peeta and I would share the first dance, so as we made our way to the dance floor, the band played a slow and beautiful song. Peeta placed one hand on my waist, the other in my hand. We turned slowly in circles all over the dance floor; he sometimes twirling me around, making my mockingjay dress spread out in the air. A little while after the first song, other couples came onto the floor and danced with us. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "May I cut in?" a deep voice asked Peeta. That voice, I know that voice! I spun around, and there stood Gale, my old childhood best friend. He was taller, his hair longer, reaching about to the bottom of his ears. He also looked a bit more muscular then when I had last seen him, which also felt like ages ago. Peeta looked at me and then said casually, "Sure. Why not? You guys have fun. Katniss, I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back for the next song." Then, he kissed me on the lips, and walked away. I felt Gale's eyes on me as I watched my husband walk through the crowd. The next slow song started and Gale and I started to dance. At first I could not look at him, although I felt him looking at me. Finally, after what felt like hours, he spoke, his deep voice just loud enough for me to hear. "Congrats Catnip, the wedding was great." I looked up at him. "Thanks Gale." He smiled grimly. I don't think I have ever felt more awkward in my life. "And I just wanted to let you know, I am engaged." My head snapped up, and I started into his sharp gray eyes. "Oh, oh wow Gale that's, that's great!" I said trying to hide my shock. "Who is it?" "Oh, a widow from the District 8 bombing. Her name is Mercedes." "Wow, pretty name. So, when is the big day?" "We're not sure, maybe sometime in July." That was four months away. I bit my lip, again feeling the awkward silence pressing down on me. "Well, I'm happy for you Gale, really I am." And not long after I said this, the song ended, and Peeta walked up and slid his arm around my waist. "Well, I need to be off; I've been promoted as head Peacekeeper and am getting relocated. So, goodbye and I hope you enjoy your honeymoon and all." He shook Peeta's hand, and then looked at me, "Goodbye Katniss." And with that, he walked off and disappeared into the crowd. "Bye…" I whispered, knowing that I would never see him again. It was probably better this way.

I felt Peeta squeeze my arm and I was brought back to reality. Sure I might lose friends and family along the way on this rollercoaster that is my life, and yes sometimes it will be hard. But I know, I will always have my memories, and I will always have Peeta. These past few years have taught me much, and standing here, with my amazing husband by my side, I know that from this time on, I will be ok. After all, the mockingjays always come out singing in the end.


End file.
